Alyssa Cena
by downstraightup
Summary: Alyssa Cena realizes she is John Cena's niece. Once she turns nineteen she heads up to West Newbury, to chill with the Cena Clan, against her mother's wishes. Is there a reason her mother doesn't want her to be up there? DC I do not own anything in this s


Alyssa lived in a small town outside of Boston, West Newbury. Though she wasn't born or raised in West Newbury. She grew up in a small town, down south, in Virginia. It was in the middle of nowhere & in the center of everything. Madison Heights was her life. She never wanted to leave. The Heights was where it was at, as she would put it.

Eventually she got into wrestling, like everybody does, once in their life time. A man named John Cena came out. Alyssa began to giggle because he had the same last name as her.

"Hey mom, come check this out!" She shouted.

Her mother came to see what she wanted. She glanced at the television screen & noticed the young man standing in the ring.

"Oh my god! John!" Her mother said.

"Do you know him?" 'Lyssa asked.

"Yeah he is my brother."

"Wait, so this gorgeous guy in my uncle! Aw, that sucks. Well.." Alyssa began to ramble on, then stopped. "How come I have never met him?" She questioned.

"When I found out I was pregnant with you, I told my parents & they got very upset at me. My boyfriend had already broken up with me & I was going to be a single mom. They yelled at me & were very disapppointed in me. So I ran away & came down here."

"Can we go up there, when John is up there? Like maybe Easter...or the next show up there?" She asked.

Her mother sighed. "No 'Lyssa."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There she was, five years later, in a place her mother had forbidden. She was 19. She was almost to West Newbury. She had found an old phone number in some of her mother's things. She assumed it was a house number. Alyssa grabbed her cellphone from the passenger's seat & dialed the number. She had memorized it; 1-246-954-7676.

"Hello" A man's voice answered.

"Uhm, Hi. This is Alyssa. I am Candice's daughter."

"No, really who is this?"

"No really I am Candice's daughter. I wanted to met ya'll even though She forbid it. I am driving through Boston, I need directions to your place."

"Wow." He said, then started to give the directions.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She pulled up in the driveway. She looked on the patio & saw a whole group of people. She walked up the side walk to the porch.

"Hey ya'll, I'm Alyssa." She smiled.

The group laughed. She looked down at her feet, maybe this is why her mom didn't want her to come up here.

"Hey, don't worry, it's just your accent" A guy from the back said & came up a hugged her. "I'm Matt & this is John, Boog, Dan, & this is dad..or gramps to you."

"I sorta knew about John already. I saw him wrestle. That's kinda how I found out I was your niece & granddaughter." She explained. "Tomorrow is Easter & I don't want to intrude on any traditions, so I am gunna go find a hotel."

John grabbed her shoulder. "No, Stay. We are family."

She smiled. "I only have a few bags, lemme grab 'em."

"We got them," the boys said & began racing to the car.

Alyssa noticed the swing that was sitting over on the far side of the porch. She walked over to it & sat down. She started thinking about how lucky she was. A few minutes later, John came & sat down beside her.

"What's wrong, babe?" He asked.

"Huh?" She asked surprised to see John right beside her, with his arm around her shoulders.

"You're crying." He responded & wiped away a tear.

"Oh!" She wiped away her tears. "Were you trying to _hit_ on me?" She asked with a smirk.

"WHAT! You're my niece..but you are gorgeous." He smile & she smiled back.

"Aw, thanks, Johnny. I have never been called gorgeous...or pretty. Actually I have never had a boyfriend" She said a bit sadly, but then hugged him.

"No boyfriend? What is with them down south?"

She stood up & started walking towards the door, "Are you comin' or what?"

"Uh, yeah right" He said & got up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She walked inside the house & saw a lovely home. Dan & Boog were in the living room playing an old football game, "Gramps" was in the kitchen, Matt was fooling around with some boom box on the dinning room table, & John & Alyssa were just sitting there in the doorway watching it.

"Hey 'Lyssa, come here, I want to show you something." Matt called from dinning room table. Alyssa walked towards Matt & John went & sat down on the couch with Dan & Boog.

"Yo, What ya wanna show me?" Alyssa asked with a laugh.

"Uh, I wanted to talk to you about something." He said turning in his chair to face her. "Sit down." Alyssa did as she was told & took the seat beside him.

"Okay, What?" She asked.

He sighed, "This is kind of hard to say, since I barely know you, but I know my brother John very well, & uh, I like he...is falling for you."

"WHAT!" She shouted then got up & stormed out.

The three boys on the couch turned to look at Matt & "gramps" walked out from the kitchen to see what was wrong.

"Bro, what did you do?" Dan asked.

Matt look dumbfounded. He didn't think she would storm out like that.

"Well, if you aren't going to tell us I will go see what is the matter with her." Boog said & tossed the game controller on the couch. Matt looked back at the boom box, john started playing for Boog & "gramps" went back to the kitchen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, 'Lyssa." Boog said as he was walking on the porch.

"Go away!" Alyssa shouted from the swing, tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked while walking towards the swing. He sat down & held her.

"Nothing." She mumbled.

"It must be something, if you stormed out the house & are crying out here."

"Well...Matt...Matt said..that he thought...John...that John was falling for me." She cried.

"Oh..." Boog trailed off.

"Oh! Do you think he is too?" She pulled off him.

"Well.."

"UGH! He is my uncle!" She shouted & stormed back in the house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DO YOU ALL THINK JOHN IS FALLING FOR ME!" She screamed when she got inside. "Gramps" came in from the kitchen, Dan & Matt just stared at her, & John jumped up.

"What!" He asked .

"Yeah! Matt told be her thought you were falling for me--" She started but was interrupted by Boog walking in. "AH! & Boog does too!" She yelled. Boog looked dumbfounded.


End file.
